


High School Dreams

by Nickoliz_B1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, POV Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickoliz_B1/pseuds/Nickoliz_B1
Summary: It's funny how fast time flies.Dreams become reality in mere seconds.Some dreams still need to become reality though.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 21





	High School Dreams

It’s funny how fast time flies. From high school dreams to reality. Here we are now. We made it past it all. We made our dreams come true. And now we are done. What do we do now? We did what we wanted and now here we are. Side by side. Once again. It still feels like a dream. To be standing here. To be with you. I didn’t think I would make it. No one did. But you knew. And here we are. 

The lights in the stadium light up around us. It’s blinding. The floor shines beneath us. We’ve stood here once before and now we are back. We have the world watching us. Fans cheer from the crowd as we walk onto the court. The other teams cheers are hard to hear over our fans. We make our way to the end of the court to bow and shake hands with the other team before the game begins. 

“Hinata!” Bokuto yells. I walk over to where he sits on the bench as he beams at me. “Will you help me after the game?” he asks. I nod and he grabs out a small box. “Akaashi?” I ask and he nods. I smile and agree to help him. “Have you told the others?” I ask him. He nods and hands me the box. “Can you keep it for me? Just for a bit?” he asks. I take the box and put it into my bag, “No problem.” 

I turn around to go back onto the court and Kageyama stands there, “Dumbass, what took so long?” I smile and grab his hand. “Sorry! Let’s go!” I’ve missed this. Being on his team. Being his teammate. Being invincible. Together we make our way back to the court. Ushijima seems a bit upset we took so long. “Get to setting!” I say pushing him away. He smiles as he goes to his spot and gets thrown a ball. When my turn comes, his smile changes. I know what he wants to do. I throw him the ball and start running. I run fast and jump. I close my eyes and swing. I can feel the ball and the power going into it. I can hear the sound it makes as it hits the other teams court. As I plop back onto the court, I open my eyes to see Kageyama’s smile brighter than ever. “I missed that,” he says and I smile. “Yeah me too.” 

The game is hard. We are playing Oikawa afterall. The grand king against the king. Once again. Just like when we were kids. Oikawa won this time but we will win in years to come. When the game ends, I hand Bokuto the box he gave me. He thanks me and calls Akaashi down from the crowd. He might have lost the game but that won’t stop him from proposing. We all watch as Bokuto says his speech and pulls out the ring. “Akaashi Keiji, will you marry me?” Akaashi nods and we all clap and cheer. Before I can stay for much longer, I get pulled away and out of the arena. 

Kageyama pulls me into the locker room and sighs once we are out of sight. “What’s wrong?” I ask. “Move in with me.” Kageyama says. It’s not even a question. He knows I’ll say yes. “Okay.” I say and he hugs me. “As long as we practice everyday like we used to!” I demand. “We have to get jobs, dumbass.” he reminds me. I pout and he sighs, “everyday we don’t have work.” I smile. Close enough. We get changed from our uniforms and get ready to leave. “Oikawa wanted to talk to you before you left.” Ushijima says when he comes in. Kageyama nods and once we are both ready, texts Oikawa a place to meet. 

We meet Oikawa at a coffee shop down the street from Kageyama’s apartment. “Good game today.” Kageyama says as Oikawa sits down. “Yes it was. That wasn’t really the reason I wanted to meet though.” Oikawa explains. “Go on.” “You’ve kept in contact with your friends from Aoba Johsai, right?” Oikawa asks. We should have known. Oikawa has been in Brazil for so long and now he’s on Argentina’s volleyball team so it would be hard for him to see any of his old friends. “Yes a few.” Kageyama tells him. “Do you know where Iwaizumi is?” he asks. Kageyama frowns and I get worried. Oikawa was childhood friends with Iwaizumi. They were the best of friends. I wouldn’t think Oikawa being gone would stop them from at least talking. “I have his number but I haven’t heard from him in a while.” Kageyama tells him and Oikawa’s face falls. “I haven’t heard from him in months. It’s like he disappeared. I had hoped to visit him while I was here but I guess I can’t.” Oikawa says. I frown and Kageyama seems to feel the same way I do about Oikawa’s situation. “We can help you find him!” I tell Oikawa. Oikawa’s face lifts up a bit, “Really?” I nod and Kageyama does too. “Thank you! Thank you so much!” Oikawa lights up and gets up happily. “Oh do you mind if I stay with you for a bit?” 

After Kageyama hears from some of Oikawa’s other teammates, he can guess where Iwaizumi last was. “Let’s go!” I say hurrying to the train. Kageyama and Oikawa talk behind me as I skip to the train. I hope we can find Iwaizumi for Oikawa’s sake. Also, then I get Kageyama all to myself. When we get to our stop, we get off and begin our search. “Should we split up or stay together?” I ask. “Split up and cover more ground. Text if you find him.” Kageyama tells me. I nod and decide to go check his work. His employer, Takashi Utsui said that he still comes to work. “He’s on break right now. He either went home or to the park.” he explains. I nod and text Oikawa, who went to his house. ‘I haven’t got an answer. I will meet you at the park if you find him.’ Oikawa texts. Then I make my way to the park.

When I get to the park, it’s a lot bigger than I thought. It was easy to spot where he was though. The lone volleyball player. I make my way over to him and when he spikes it, I receive. “Hey!” I say. At first he looks confused but then he remembers. “Hey Hinata! Long time! What are you doing here?” he asks. “Oikawa was looking for you so I helped.” I tell him. His expression drops at the mention of Oikawa. “He’s not coming here right?” he asks. I frown and shake my head. “I haven’t texted him yet. Do you not want to see him?” I ask. He sighs and takes his ball to sit on a bench. I go with him and sit next to him. “What’s going on?” I ask. “I want to see him. I want to talk to him. It’s just hard.” I tilt my head and he continues on. “I’ve been trying to get over him. I mean, he practically lives in Argentina now and I’m here! It’s too far!” he explains. He has a point. It is very far and if he wants what I think he does, long distance relationships rarely work. “Does he know?” I ask and he shrugs. “The way he acts around me, I would think he does. He’s always so flirty and clingy so it’s like we are already dating.” I nod and glance down at my phone. ‘I’m coming to the park. I have no luck.’ Oikawa texts. “Oikawa is coming here.” I tell Iwaizumi. “No! I can’t see him! I don’t want to hurt more! Ignoring his texts hurts enough!” he says getting up. I grab his arm before he can leave and we hear the voice Iwaizumi was trying to avoid. “Iwa-Chan?”

I text Kageyama where to come and I leave them to talk. It’d be weird for me to join them. Too awkward. When Kageyama finally arrives we sit down on a bench. I explain everything to him and he sighs. “I was going to do the same thing when you were in Argentina.” Kageyama admits. “Why didn’t you?” I ask. “You promised you would come back and beat me. I trusted you.” he tells me. I smile and hug him. I rest my head on his shoulder for a bit as we wait for them to come back. “Can we get a house? A big one.” I ask Kageyama randomly. “Why a big one?” he asks. “Incase we want kids. Or maybe a dog or two.” I tell him. He smiles and pulls me closer. “Yeah sure.” We sit there waiting and imagining our future after this. 

When Oikawa and Iwaizumi come back, both have tear stained cheeks. “Are you guys okay?” I ask. Oikawa smiles and hops up. “We are engaged!” he announces. “What?” Kageyama says when I say, “How?” “Well we both felt the same and I actually came here to tell Iwa-Chan that I am moving back to Japan. So I decided that I want to marry Iwa-Chan so I just asked and he said yes.” Oikawa explains. It probably would make more sense if we heard the conversation they had before this but I’m happy for them. “Congratulations.” I tell them and Oikawa smiles. “Well, what about you Chibi-Chan? When are you and Tobio-Chan getting married?” he asks. I blush and Kageyama turns a bit red too. “Haven’t talked about that yet. Ah okay.” Oikawa decides from our reactions. “Can we go home now?” I ask as it starts to get awkward. “Yeah lets go.” Kageyama says getting up. “I’ll make sure to send you both a wedding invite!” Oikawa yells as we walk away. I laugh and Kageyama smiles. “Let’s skip their wedding.” Kageyama whispers. “Hey! That’s mean to Iwaizumi! He has to marry him!” I say and Kageyama laughs. I grab Kageyama’s hand and we continue on our way home. 

“This house!” I say pointing to the one on the screen. “We need to check it out in real life first. Then we can decide.” Kageyama tells me. I sigh and lean back into the bed. “I can’t wait to have a real house.” I say and Kageyama smiles. “Shouldn’t be much longer now. We just need to prepare a bit more.” Kageyama reassures me. I nod and stuff my face into a pillow. “Buying houses is harddddd!” I say into the pillow. “So is raising kids yet you still want to adopt that 3 year old.” Kageyama says. “He’s adorable! And you want him too!” I exclaim pushing away from the pillow. Kageyama laughs and I huff. “Go to sleep. You need to rest. I’ll keep searching.” Kageyama says pushing me back to the pillow. “It’s not that late!” I complain. “It’s too late for you,” he says. I give up and lay back on the pillow. “Goodnight.” Kageyama says and kisses my head. “Night night.” 

~~2 years later~~

“Will you ever have a wedding?” Bokuto asks. “Not anytime soon. We don’t have time to fly to the states to get married. Especially when we have to watch this monster.” Kageyama says holding Koji. “But we got married!” Bokuto says. “We didn’t have Yua back then, Koutarou.” Keiji explains with the small girl standing around his feet. I smile and just then, the door opens with the grooms coming out. “Oika- sorry. Iwaizumi now. Congratulations!” I say as they walk out. “Thank you! I too am now Iwa-Chan! It is an honor.” Tooru says. Everyone laughs except Hajime. “Can I get a divorce?” he asks and everyone laughs again. ‘NOoooo Iwa-Channn~” We laugh as they go off to dance. “Koji, do you wanna go dance with Yua?” I ask. “Nuh uh! I wanna dance with dada!” he says. I laugh and take him from Tobio. “Dada will do one dance with you. Then I have to dance with papa.” I tell him. He smiles and I hold his hand as we walk to the dance floor. 

When the wedding is finally over, we take Koji home. We put Koji into bed and then go up to our room. “I told you this house was perfect.” I say and Tobio scoffs. “Just because Koji likes it doesn’t mean it’s perfect. I do pretty much all the cleaning and it’s disgusting!” Tobio says and I laugh. “You love this house.” I tell him. He nods, “Only the family that lives here.” I smile and kiss him before laying down to go to sleep. “Before we go to bed, I need to ask you something.” Tobio says sitting up. I sit up too and wait for the question. “This summer I have 3 tickets to America.” he says and I smile. I start nodding my head before he asks but he continues. “Will you marry me?” Tears stream down my face and I hug him tightly. “About time.” I say and he laughs. I kiss him one last time before laying back to sleep again. “I love you.” I say before falling asleep. “I love you too.” he says and pulls me close to cuddle me as we sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
